Even Darkness Must Pass
by Hawkeye's Sister
Summary: The Transformers are not the only alien race out there. Oh no. And one of them decides that she must help so as to stop the Transformers war from coming to her home world. this is my first fanfic people please be nice :D


Annabelle Lennox has known the Autobots her whole life. Ironhide, who guards her family with his massive arsenal of weapons, Ratchet, the grumpy medic who would cure her every injury, the Twins (both sets) who would tell her stories of their grand battles, Jolt who would teach her self defence like an overprotective brother, Bumblebee who would entertain her with songs and dance, Jazz, who just enjoyed the company, Prowl, always concerned about her safety, Arcee and her sisters, girl time wohoo and finally Optimus Prime, the one who she could turn to in her darkest hour. However among the Autobots there was another, a strange creature from a distant planet, Annabelle has always wanted to talk to it but every time she tried she was pulled away by the Autobots. They didn't trust it. Annabelle was sick of the mistrust so she decided that she would make peace with it. So she did the day of her 16th birthday.

(Annabelle P.O.V)

Damn! I never knew the house was so loud. Stupid stairs; making noises. Oh well at least I'm out of the house now. The night was chilly but humid the usual when living on an island. I made my way toward the hanger where I knew it slept, but I was careful to place my feet so as to not draw attention to me. I walked to the human sized door but then I paused… what should I say? Heck I don't even know if it's a boy or girl. I took a deep breath, it's now or never. The door slowly creaked open the light from the moon shining through the gap. Taking a few short steps I was over the threshold. I couldn't see anything but darkness even with the door open, but then a low grumble startled me and I shrieked.

Silence! A voice echoed around my head.

"Who's there? How did you do that? What's going on?" I said to the darkness.

Nothing answered. I stood there shaking what had I let my self in for. Then I heard footsteps, soft in my ears, they were walking towards me. Suddenly I was lifted from the ground and I was face to face with… a bird? No, it's much too big but there are wings and… and a tail! Isn't that a lion's tail? I looked down to its feet but they were paws! And what in Gods name is holding me up? I'm floating! I take a deeper look at its face, its eyes were deep blue with flecks of silver and underneath its eyes were a strip of silver feathers. Its other facial feathers were a golden colour but they lightened as they moved away from its face, like a swift sunrise. The room lightened, magically and then I can see all of it. The feathers on the back of its neck were a deep black but then the feathers turned it to fur, blending in to each other gracefully.

"You're so beautiful," I said. And it was true, the whole of the earth could return to its natural state and yet this creature would outshine it still.

'Why thank you, you are too kind' the voice said again. It was mystical and musical, and almost feminine. It came from the creature yet it did not open its beak.

"Who and what are you? And how did you do that?" I asked. I think it was rude but still… I'm freaking okay. The voice laughed.

'Your race would most likely consider me a Griffin. My race has been to this planet before and that is why they know of us. However I have an easier way to explain me and my past. Would you allow me to share my memories with you so that it does not take all night and you can get back to your room before your parents notice?'

Damn this girl (I think) is good; she does talk a lot of sense though. I'll do this mind meld crap then. I was about to tell her when…

'Good it would make things easier.'

Oh a mind reader then oh well it would save time. I looked back at her face then a thousand thoughts hit my mind at once. Her life flashing through my eyes, the memories good, bad, painful hit my heart with a bang. Places beyond anything I have dreamed flashed in my mind, then transformers came to the forefront, Megatron killing her race then her baby murdered in front of her. Tears were rolling down my face then something I didn't expect, I watched it in wonder. The memories stopped and I looked at her again. I know her name now. Nariko. However I still can't get over the last few memories.

"So that's why they don't trust you?"


End file.
